Love is
by DarkDragonDreamer
Summary: The thing about love is, it's unpredictable. rating may change later Couple to be revealed later... Character's pov revealed. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**_hi all._**

**_This is another pre-beta stroy... This story is a little diff from my norm._**

**_But I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think._**

**_There will be more A/N's at the bottom so please read!_**

The thing about love is, it's unpredictable. It can hit you straight in the face, as I had seen happen many times. Or, it can sneak up on you and rear its ugly head when you least want or expect it. To make it even worse, it can be for the one person you wish it wasn't for. You see, love had recently hit me, and rather hard... and for someone I have never even really considered a friend. I have not said anything to anyone as yet and nor do I plan to. But sometimes, okay, a lot of times, when I am lying in bed at night, all I can do is think of them...

To make matters worse, I know this person really, _really_ dislikes me. I mean, we aren't even friends! Not that I hadn't _wanted_ to be before being hit with the love bug, or by cupid, or however you want to put it... But now, things are worse then ever. I have been avoiding people because of it. Stupid, I know, but I feel as though they will know it just by looking at me... So, being a coward, something I am not known for usually, I am hiding.

Even right this minute, I am sitting here in my room hiding from the world with the windows and door locked and the curtains pulled shut. I am glad I finally live alone. I feel stupid for hiding, but I can't help it. What would they say? Most people don't like me as it is... Why me? Why now? ... And _why_ does it have to be _him_?

That has got to be the biggest question I have... Why him...? Why not someone else...? Why not someone who cares for me even one small iota? I know it is useless to whine, especially when all I have ever wanted was to feel this strongly for someone. But how can I not when he would never, ever, not in a _million_ years, love me back. Well, he may love hating me, but that's not the same thing now, _is__it_?

I don't know why I am even worrying; I should just go back to how things were and stop acting like a child. Maybe they would never know. Sighing, I decide to tell the one person I know would never let it slip. As I made my way over to their place, I got lost in my thoughts... I was thinking about all the arguments we had had over the years. All the times I was made to feel small and worthless, like I didn't matter. All the times I didn't hold my tongue and threw a retort back... and all the times I did.

My mind stops when I realise I am standing before their door. I raise my hand to knock, but the door is flung open and a happy face is smiling back at me. Within mere milliseconds, I am the receiver of one of the longest hugs ever. Stepping back, eyes cautious, the smile fades.

"Are you ok?" comes the question.

I shrug, I really can't say I am not fine, but I can't say that I am either.

"Come in. We'll talk over a pot of tea" I am ordered, not asked.

I do as I was told and am soon sitting in the kitchen drinking tea.

"So what's wrong?" I am queried

"This is going to sound stupid if I just say it right out, so I want to say a few things first" I tell them, thinking that if I explain things, maybe they can help me more, and hopefully they won't... pity me... Or worse, laugh... Not that they ever would, but you never know... After a nod, I continue, watching the water in my glass as I slowly swirl it around.

"I know you know that all I have ever wanted was to love someone." We had spoken about this before "And you know that I am bisexual... Well, I have recently come to the realization that I do love someone. The thing is... Well, you actually know him and how he treats me. I doubt he could ever love me back. He doesn't like me in _any_ way. All he ever does is treat me like I am _nothing_. I have been hiding from him, and everyone else, since I discovered this... They must know something is up by now... I'm surprised they haven't ambushed me yet, to be honest"

"Why have you been hiding?"

"Because I don't know what they will think. I am afraid of their reactions. Plus, I really don't think I can tell him. He _will_ kill me for this"

"Well, that confirms who it is. You should tell him. You never know, he may like you back"

"That is the most unlikely thing in the world" I say, "Like he would _ever_ like me! I am nothing but a-"

I am cut off before I can continue "You are a fierce friend, who will go to the end of the earth, and into other dimensions and even to other _worlds_ for their friends. You fight for honor not the glory. You don't even care if people know of your good deeds. You are content knowing that you have done right. If he doesn't see this, he is a fool who will never deserve your love"

"I know that. But... I just wish for once, things would go my way fully and not just tease me to throw me back down again. I am sick of being seen as something I don't feel I am. Sure, I may be ditzy; my brains just lie in other areas. That's all. Like fighting"

After talking for a little longer, I was starting to feel better. I still had no clue as to what I would do, but I knew that I wasn't going to hide any longer. I would face this like a man, not a scared child. It was that, or hide until these feelings went away... Which wouldn't be for a long time. I really was sick of hiding. I just hope, by the end of all this, I am still alive... No scratch that, being alive can mean many things. I hope I come out of this unharmed... yeah right, like that's gonna happen. I walked home, lost in my thoughts once again. I was at home before I knew it and got a shock as I walked in the front gate... My friends were here, along with _him__._ Just what I needed right now... Questions.

I open the door without a word, which in itself was cause for alarm.

"Well... come on in. I am sure you don't want to sit around out here." They follow me in, all silent, and sit as I grab a few drinks from the kitchen.

"Okay guys. What's up?" I ask, dreading the answer... I had a feeling I knew what it was anyway. The way their eyes were watching me let me know they knew something was up.

_**A/N's.**_

_**So who do you think was the one talking to you? **__**And who was the friend they spoke to? **__**Let me know if you think you figured it out :-)**_

_**I will be adding more to my other stories, **__**I have just hit a snag atm, and am taking a break...**_

_**I wrote this awhile back and thought i'd post and see what you thought... **__**There will be more added... **__**When I pass this snag that is lol!**_

_**Please review for me:-)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Dont forget I own nothing but my twisted imagination!)**

**Hi all.**

**This chap has been beta'd unlike the last.**

**Any idea's on who it is yet?**

**Well, this chap should help you figure it out if you haven't.**

**Thanks to Chu, my wicked cool Beta!**

**Chap two**

My friends had just left, and here I was sitting in the lounge, unsure of what to do next. I hadn't told them what was wrong, just that I was trying to sort a few things out. Which wasn't a lie; I had a lot of things to sort out on top of what I was going to do about this. They didn't press for information, but they knew I wasn't telling them everything. They weren't dumb and knew me well. Being in close proximity to him had made it hard for me to talk to them, but, somehow, I had gotten through it.

I sat for a little longer before getting up to make lunch, the whole time imagining that he was still around. At one point I could have sworn I felt his energy nearby, but I dismissed it as my mind playing tricks, and went back to the lounge to watch TV while I ate. It didn't really help, so I flicked channels. Nothing caught my interest, so I turned it off. I really needed to get my mind off things, but nothing came to mind. I didn't even want a good fight.

I was starting to go stir crazy, so I grabbed my jacket, keys, and Ipod and headed out. I didn't know where I was heading, only that it felt good to be outside. I had the music cranked up, yet it seemed to make things worse, somehow every song made me think of him, bring forth a different scenario each time, some good, some bad, some horrible. After a while, I couldn't take it and turned it off. I walked until I came across a diner that I used to frequent. I walked in and smiled, seeing it hadn't changed. It reminded me of when times where simpler.

I ordered a coffee to go before slowly heading back towards home. I had walked much further then I had intended to, but I wasn't going to complain. Even if the rest of my thoughts were in turmoil, that one truth remained. It was a great feeling not to be hiding anymore. As I walked I got the feeling I was being followed, I knew I had to be discreet if I was going to spot them. So, when a tourist stopped and asked me for directions, I was more then happy to stop and help. Unfortunately, who ever was following me was good. I couldn't spot them. Then, I thought maybe I was being stupid and paranoid because I hadn't been outside in awhile. But, upon remembering that I thought I had felt his energy at home, I realised I was most likely being followed. And that they had asked him to do it, because he would be the best man for the job.

I smiled to myself and sent out a text message to my friends – _Guys. I am being followed. _I smiled as I put the phone away. I kept walking, this time slower, actually enjoying myself, my thoughts now on the fact that if it wasn't him, they would freak and either call or text saying I must be paranoid.

I pulled my phone back out when it beeped. _R U sure?_ I laughed. Yep, I was right. Knowing who it was made this all the more harder and easier at the same time. I slowly headed for the park nearest to my apartment. Once there, I walked to a quiet area near the trees and sat with the headphones back in until I felt his presence again. Smiling I took out the head phones and called him out.

**(A/N's) This chap was hard to get how I wanted it and was shorter then I originally hoped it would be.**

**But once it was written, I couldn't change it.**

**No-one had R&R who they thibk it is yet :-(**

**But Oh well...**

**I am not sure if the next chaper will be revealing or not...**

**You will have to wait and see... as will I 'cause I haven't started it yet lol.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and fave'd :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing.**_

_**This is un-Beta'd.**_

_**I have not abandoned any of my stories.**_

_**I am just having a hard time findting the time to write between interveiws/meetings and everyday life.**_

_**I hope you enjopy this chapter...**_

_**You should be getting closer to figuring out who it is now...**_

_**Let me know what you think... **_

_**Some have gotten who it is or who the person they went to help for right, but no one has gotten both yet lol.**_

_**After this chapter, for those who haven't got it... all will be revealed :-).**_

"What do you want?" He grouched as he came to stand before me

"Well hello to you to Hiei" I replied sarcastically "And what I want is to know why you are following me"

"Because those fools are worried about you and Kurama threatened to tell Yukina who I was if I didn't follow you" he was not happy at all

"And why are they so worried?" I had to know what they were thinking

"Something about you keeping secrets from us, but like I care" I was surprised I had gotten this much out of him so I decided to push my luck and see how far I got before he threatened to kill me.

"Do they have any idea what I am keeping from them?" I asked moving down against the tree to get more comfortable.

"So you are keeping something from us" he stated then added "They have no idea what it could be"

"Hmm" I sat in silence for a few moments, deep in thought. Even though the object of my affection was right there, I was more concerned about what might say if they found out the truth to be able to appreciate him being so close to me without arguing. I was brought out of my thoughts when Hiei sat at the base of the tree across from me.

"So, why are you keeping whatever it is a secret?" I was shocked to say the least. I mean this was _Hiei._ Mr-I don't-give-a-fuck-about-anything. The fact that he was asking coupled with the fact that we argued was shocking enough, but add in the fact that he actually sounded concerned and you can understand why it took me a moment to reply.

"Because of two reasons" I looked at him and sighed "You want to know what they are don't you?"

He nodded... Great, he might just figure this out. Oh well, time to bite the proverbial bullet.

"Because someone might kill me for this and also because I am worried about what my friends will think and that I may loose them because of this"

I didn't look at him as I spoke. I couldn't. I was afraid he would get more information from my eyes if I looked at him. Then he shocked me.

"If your friends ditch you because of whatever this is, and I know it can't be all that bad, this is you we are talking about, then they are not really your friends. And who would kill you for how you feel?" He watched me intently as he spoke.

"Firstly, you may be right, perhaps they are more team mates then friends even if I consider them otherwise"... I paused, thinking about this for a moment before shaking my head and continuing "Either way I guess it really doesn't matter. And you would kill me for starters" I looked at him with the absolute certainty I felt.

"If had wanted you dead, you would have died long ago" he stated "Do you really think that any of us will think differently of you for whatever this is?"

"I am one hundred percent sure that at least one of you will feel differently. And you may not have wanted to kill me yourself in the past, you may have just wanted me gone one way or another, but I feel this will tip the scales and you'd kill me"

"Just tell me what the hell this is about" he all but growled as he demanded to know.

"I like someone on the team" I said staring away from him "By all that I have already divulged, you should be able to figure it out"

"You like me" he stated in shock.

"Well, duh" I said still looking away before sighing and looking at him "Yes. I like you. I have been bisexual for years. You don't have to say anything."

I stood up and turned to him "Hiei, if you want to talk, you know how to find me, same goes for if you want me dead"

I turned and walked towards home, leaving the stunned fire demon behind me. I couldn't believe he knew, it was out in the open... Now... If I only knew which way this would go...

I got home not too long later and sat in the kitchen, unsure of what to do with myself.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Please R&R.**_

_**Let me know if you think you know who it is. :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is another chap.**_

_**This is unbeta'd.**_

_**The truth of whom is talking is revealed at the end.**_

_**Some of you were right, some close.**_

_**But no one has gotten who the person was talking to, but it will be revealed... maybe in the next chapter.**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

I got home not too long later and sat in the kitchen, unsure of what to do with myself. That was taken out of my hands though. Hiei stalked in and pushed me up against the wall, hands around my throat.

"How could you keep this from me?" He demanded, but I was unable to speak.

"And as for me killing you, you were wrong" He let me fall to the ground, I was proud that I hadn't fought back, but my heart was sinking "I won't kill you. Not yet at least"

And with that he started walking away, some of the anger gone.

"Hiei wait!" I called out. He stopped but didn't turn around. "I kept it from you because I couldn't tell you. Not after everything the team has been through. I didn't want to be the one to cause a rift and drive us apart. I value our... Whatever you call this that we have... I don't know what you consider this so forgive me words if they anger you. But you are my friend first and foremost. I would rather have kept this to myself then lose your friendship."

He turned to look at me surprise written over his features. "After all I have done to you, you call me a friend?"

I laughed lightly "I do. You are more of a friend to me then you realise... The arguments we have, they help keep me sane, they are the reason I don't break. I don't have many outlets for my anger... other then you" I looked down as I spoke... I was being more open then I thought I would be, but I knew he deserved to know the full truth.

"What about...?" He let the sentence trail off, I knew what he meant.

"We are only friends, nothing more." I told him.

There was that darn surprised look on his face again.

"Hiei, I told you, I don't expect you to say anything, but I will answer anything you want me to. Maybe, it will help you understand me better. We don't really know a lot about each other, so feel free to ask me anything. Anything at all"

"Why me?" he spoke softly, I could tell he was trying not to let his anger and frustration take over.

"Why not?" I smiled and took a deep breath, becoming serious "I have always admired you. You do what needs to be done; you are there when we need you most no matter what the odds are. You continue on stronger after everything that has happened to you, and I only know a little of what has happened to you"

Hiei watched me closely for a moment "Are you going to tell the others?"

"I guess"

"Good." He said as he moved to the window to exit "And Kazuma, make sure I am there when you tell them. I want to see the looks on their faces"

**_So, as I said, some of you got it right, some of you didn't..._**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_Thanks to those who have fave'd and reviewed, it keeps me going :-)_**

**_Love, DDD._**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing but my over-active imagination and the crazy cool story ideas it gives to me!**

**Hello; My Dear Readers!**

**Sorry it has been such a long time, **

**There has been stuff going on so I will try to update more often, even if it is only a short chapter :-)**

**I don't think this story will end up being to long, but we will see.**

**Thank you for your patience and understanding!**

**please enjoy!**

**Much love to you all!**

**xoxo;**

**DDD**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time on Love is ~<em>**

"Hiei, I told you, I don't expect you to say anything, but I will answer anything you want me to. Maybe, it will help you understand me better. We don't really know a lot about each other, so feel free to ask me anything. Anything at all"

"Why me?" he spoke softly, I could tell he was trying not to let his anger and frustration take over.

"Why not?" I smiled and took a deep breath, becoming serious "I have always admired you. You do what needs to be done; you are there when we need you most no matter what the odds are. You continue on stronger after everything that has happened to you, and I only know a little of what has happened to you"

Hiei watched me closely for a moment "are you going to tell the others?"

"I guess"

"Good." He said as he moved to the window to exit "And Kazuma, make sure I am there when you tell them. I want to see the looks on their faces"

Then, using is speed, he disappeared, leaving an after image that faded only seconds later.

* * *

><p>He called me by my fist name… But was that a good thing? Sighing I decided not to try and read into anything, that way there were no wrongly preconceived notions. On the other hand though, that went better than I thought, but then again, I, sadly, still wasn't sure where exactly I stood with him. I decided while I was on a roll I would call Kurama and Yusuke and tell them as well.<p>

Two hours later I was opening the door to let everyone in; they all had arrived at the same time. I sent a message to them saying I needed to speak with all of them as soon as I could as what I had to say was no longer a secret I had to keep to myself. They all must have spoken to each other as 10 minutes later Kurama replied saying they will be at my place a little after lunch.

"Come on in" I greeted them opening the door before they could knock, A habit of mine now due to my abilities "Thanks for coming"

"It is not a problem at all Kuwabara" Kurama said as Yusuke grabbed my in a headlock, and tried to pound on me. I was ready though, and had gotten better over the years, so I quickly got out and reversed the headlock back onto him.

"Now- now Urameshi, you don't want to miss what I am going to tell you, it would kill you for everyone else to know but not you. We both know that so settle down and go take a seat in the lounge room" Knowing I would not tell him if he misbehaved from past experiences, he walked into the lounge and sat, the rest of us following. Hiei and I quickly took the single seater's, leaving Kurama to join the detective on the sofa.

"So, what is it that you need to tell us?" Kurama asked, eyes burning with curiosity.

"It's simple really" I state. "I like Hiei"

Kurama's eyes went wide in understanding while Yusuke looked confused "So what?" he stated "You couldn't be at each other's backs forever"

Kurama and I burst out laughing at him; While Hiei looked at him like he was a fool. Which, right now, he was.

"Yusuke" I started before he could get angry at us laughing "I mean as more than a friend"

He got it then. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped a little. You could see the wheels grinding as he thought this information over. "When…? When did this come about?" was all he asked, having already known I was Bi.

"I am not sure to be honest, it just kinda came to be a realisation not too long ago" I answered honestly

"Well, I hope the shrimp doesn't kill you now he knows" He said and looked at Hiei for a second before a surprised look came over his face.

"You knew?"

"Yes" the Black clad demon answered him shortly

"And yet he is still alive"

"He is before you isn't he?"

"Yeah, but seriously, I would have bet on death to him for something like this"

"Yusuke" Kurama interrupted "You do know Hiei himself is gay don't you?

"What?" the leader of the team yelled "Since when?"

"Since always" Hiei joined in while I sat back content to watch.

"Why am I only finding this out now?" Yusuke was not happy at being left out

"He told you long ago, it's not his fault you don't pay attention" the rose whip wielder stated

"My own fault? Are you nuts Fox? How could I forget something like that if I was told?"

"You forget your own birthday most years"

"But birthdays don't count!" The half demon yelled at the full demon.

Hiei looked emotionless, but inwardly he was laughing at the detectives reaction, oh yes, it was worthwhile being here.

Kurama sighed, "Yusuke, do try to pay more attention. Hiei is Homosexual, Kuwabara is Bisexual, I am Pan-sexual, you are heterosexual"

"What is Pan-sexual?" Yusuke was very confused

Kuwabara answered for the other red head. "Pan-sexuals do not base there attractions on the looks of others, they are attracted to the minds of others. Neither sex nor race or other factors attracted them to the person they may like, it's the mind and only the mind"

"Well put Kuwabara" Kurama smiled at him

"Wow, We really are a deserve group" Yusuke said after a moments hesitation, And he meant it, They were one deserve group of fighters.

"Indeed" Kurama replied "So do you think you'll remember all this information this time?"

"Careful Kurama, His head might explode from too much information" Kuwabara joked.

Even Yusuke himself laughed at that, showing how much the team had grown over the years.

"I'll try, but come on this is Yusuke were talking about here, He'll forget it when something more interesting comes along"

* * *

><p><strong>I am leaving it hear, not just because I am stuck, But also because I love that line and it is sooooo Yusuke lol.<strong>

**I hope you liked this shortish chapter and please feel free to R&R**

**There are not a lot of us Hieibara lovers around and we all need all the support we can get!**

**Thanks again for sticking with me!**

**xoxo**

**DDD**


End file.
